1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a diving apparatus and to a method for its production.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, divers use diving suits and fins for propulsion in the water. One disadvantage is that the diving suit is generally manufactured only from a relatively thin, synthetic material which closely follows the human body in order to offer as little water drag as possible. Consequently, the human body surrounded by the synthetic skin is subjected virtually directly to external influences underwater, such as cold or attacks by fauna.
Furthermore, in the case of conventional diving suits, an oxygen cylinder also has to be carried, in order to make it possible to remain underwater for a lengthy time. Since this oxygen cylinder is generally of a relatively cumbersome design and has to be carried on the diver's back, it results in additional drag in the water, which makes it necessary to use more force for propulsion in the water.
Furthermore, in this type of diving, it is scarcely feasible to remain underwater for a lengthy time, for example for several days, since it is extremely tedious and tiring to carry items essential for life, such as oxygen or drinking water.
The object of the invention is to make available a diving apparatus which allows a diver to stay in the water for a lengthy time and provides him with better protection against environmental influences. Furthermore, it is intended to specify a suitable method for producing such a diving apparatus.